


The Fall

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse silly [23]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Death, Death, Death Fic, Electricity, Electrocution, Hurricane, Implied/Referenced Character Death, tsunami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 23:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Linkeduniverse Prompt for Fwof (Four weeks of Four)The basics, four chapters of each version of Four.Chapter 1- RedChapter 2- ??Chapter 3- ??Chapter 4- ??





	The Fall

Hellfire

That's all it is, that's all it could've been. But like any fire that burned, it will eventually end. Much like right now.

Who knew falling like this would've ended to where I was. 

The rain poured roughly as the dark shadows covered multiple buildings that stretched so far and wide. But even then, the roaring and rolling winds that slammed itself on the colorful paned glass that covered the church. 

The small candle light that still burned, it glowed so brightly compared to the low humming of the neon signs that hung over the rushing streets. The busy hums and roars.

  
  
  


The sound was so intoxicating, dragging me from the poor excuse of what I had left. Sighing softly as I look up to see my team. 

Watching them strap on cameras on their helmets, seeing the buzz of excitement. Tomorrow is the start of what we've been preparing for, after eight months of training. A few of us couldn't hide our excitement. 

  
  


Shuffling could be heard from Vio and Blue as they messed with the straps and buckles. 

Softly, I jumped from foot to foot, shaking off the raindrops as we put on our water resistant shoes. It seemed redundant but everyone needed them. Requirements if I could believe it.

Something soft. Like a whisper in the wind. Its voice echoed through the rainy night.

There really wasn't much as Green gave us the final one two encouragement. Pretty small speech, but it was better than several months ago. Following our trust and guidance of Green, we immediately followed, everyone had a buddy. 

  
  
  


Making sure we don't fall off the tall buildings as the rain poured. Jumping, catching, breathing. I could feel my imaginary wings flutter and free itself under from whatever bond that kept it down.

Feeling it stretched wide. Somehow, I had a sense that told me how big it was. How wide and heavy it was. Feeling it move with my muscles, the burning sensation.

Jumping from one roof to another, the pumping and beating of our hearts, banging and tapping of shoes, pitter and patter of rain falling on the roofs. 

  
  


The smell of mildew and rain, just in combination to slightly hide the smell of burnt oil and gas. The small puffs of smoke rising to the darkly clouded skies.

Seeing it, I swore there was some kind of shadow hiding in the clouds. Always dark and gloomy. I peered a bit longer until a clap of someone's hand on my shoulders snapped me from the stare. Seeing a small flash of blue shoulder pads told me whom it was.

Seeing their eyes shift to my eye level said it all. The curious look, questioning, daunting, brooding. I've seen those eyes before, it was when  _ he _ fell.

Oh how could I forget how  _ he  _ fell after getting ill.  _ He _ was the flame to our little candle. The lighter to keep us alight. shine through no matter how dark life was.

With what little we ate, how cold the nights got…. There was so much more, but seeing  _ him  _ fall was what crushed us.

  
  


But Green is trying to keep us afloat. Be the lifeguard, try as he will. But still doesnt stop our hearts and minds delving into the deepest and darkest parts. Reminder how we did not help or stop the fall.

"Hey, we're almost to our stop. Think you can hold out for that long?" The woe, uneasiness, the questioning look he had whenever I looked distract or distanced myself from my own emotions. 

How long have I felt this, this hole in my heart. How everything lost its color. The way how everything moved too slow, while the hole grew day by day, how the beat of the music has lost its tune. 

Now it sounded dull, as the smell of air always seemed to smell of grief and death, smoke and fire, hatred and loss. 

I couldn't stop the grinding of my teeth as I glared up to the sky, glaring at a certain goddess. She did this. She did this!

  
  
  


Body shaking in anger as soon as it came also left in such a hurry, leaving me lost. Losing what was important to me.

  
  


Using me. Like I was a waste in space. Using my emotions as a fuel for the ever burning hatred that runs through my veins. Pumping in such atrocity, like a drug. Contiguous.

Seeing the clouds grew and covered the tall city. Marking the world darker. Feeling Green's hand covering my shoulder as I shook. I want to cry, but with the rain pouring, that was the closest I could ever have to tears. 

Not only have I lost my emotions, soul, mind, and body, but I lost my will. 

Sighing softly, even as loud as I could've been, the rain drowned out the noise. Nodding my head, I gently removed Green's hand as we catch up to the other two.

Or we tried to. What we did not count on was the pouring rain or better yet, the earthquake that shook the city. How it trembled and shook as the buildings glasses broke.

  
  
  


As the glass exploded, covering the streets, the world turned darker and darker as the clouds and wind rush past us, the whirl and shrill of the wind should've been the first red flag for many, but we didn't know how bad it was. 

As the wind picked up speed, we ran through, sprinting as we could see the Vio and Blue running back to us. They're eyes looking around, searching, wondering, almost frightened.

Green looked around for some place, until they pulled a few of us, I could see he was saying something, but I couldn't hear as the wind got increasingly worse.

  
  


As we rush, eventually hitting the floor. Or so I believed. Before I could follow any further, the wind picked up worse than it was before, the wind was howling as the ground continuous shook the city. 

It slowly became harder for me to place my foot down as I soon felt like I was floating backwards. Turning around, my eyes widen in horror, flashes of lighting and from the right, there was something tall and how it was coming to the city, it was clear what it was. Tsunami. I turned to warn the others but before I could, Vio got struck by lighting, scarring his clothing. 

His screams echoed through this nightmare horror show. Blue and Green hurriedly rushed over as I ran up behind them. I couldn't stop my mind as it onslaught my emotions, showing me how  _ he  _ fell, how  _ he _ died! I couldn't stop the tears that pool down my face. The shudder and shaking form of my body as I stared at ahead, before snapping back. 

Shaking my head, I had to focus on the now! They need me to warn them!

"There's a tsunami and a hurricane coming our way!" I shouted, completely terrified and panicked, seeing Green's eyes looked up behind me, his eyes showed what I knew was there. 

But something clicked, his eyes narrowed as he shouted orders, seeing him lead us, remind me why he's the leader. We all nod as we rushed, realizing we can't jump or much more, we needed to work with what rooftops we have. 

  
  


The smell of sea rushing, the cries of people below the roofs, the force of the tsunami hitting the building, seeing the cars being pushing, slamming on building. How so many bodies sank and floated afterwards.

The flashing of lightning guiding us, we eventually got pinned. We looked around, but the only way across was by telephone line. And that by itself was risky. 

However it was the only way to escape. The chances are slim, so dangerously slim. I knew I was crying, the knots, the fear, the worry in my stomach. But I also felt so much, but there was something there. Something I couldn't described, but I focused, the only thing I could do. 

Green yelled at Blue about something, while I hold Vio's arm over my own, shouldering our weight. 

Eventually Green told Blue to get moving, seeing him test out the wire cables, it worked like a charm, hopefully it will work for all of us. 

As Blue passed to the otherside, seeing the rushing waters, roaring wind as the rain poured down rougher. Green went ahead and tied Vio on their back. Seeing them climb up the telephone pole, watching them carefully as they cloud climbing through. 

I scrambled up the telephone pole, with ease I climbed on the wire, moving as fast as I could, until one of my hand lost its grip, panic rising up to my heart, I immediately latched back on the wire. 

I knew I whimpered and cried as I pushed myself forward. Needed to keep on going, the pumping of my heart, the roaring winds, the rushing water below me, reminding me if I fall, it's all over for me. 

As I made it, I could see Blue's hand, I tried to reach it until something loud hit, a snap, seeing the horror expression on their faces, it dawned on me. 

  
  


It wasn't even a minute nor an hour, but it felt like it, but as soon as my foot touched the water. Time came back, and I knew this was it. What I wasnt counting on was getting hit with a semi.

The sound of something breaking, I knew what it was, I could feel my lungs screamed. But it wasn't the only thing, because I could see the water flash with light, I curl on myself as the water continued to flash dangerously white. 

  
  


Climbing up on the roof of the semi, I was moving farther and farther from my family. I looked around, hoping for some miracle, but what I got instead was a certain shadow standing on the rooftop. 

Seeing them standing still, as small items began floating upwards into the sky. 

I could see them point behind me, so I did. Turning around, I saw the hurricane approaching me, I could feel my lungs hiccuped as I knew this was the last. The end. I either die by suffocation or snapped bones.

My eyes drifted from the whirlwind to the water, I just stared, there was nothing I could do.

But as I turned away from it, I saw them right behind me, on the same semi truck. When I saw they're face, I knew immediately who it was, the tears ran down non stopping, breathing became unbearable, with each short breath, my legs shivered. Eventually collapsing on the truck's roof.

  
  


I couldn't stop the tears nor level out my breathing. They gently lifted my head facing their eyes, seeing Shadow after the fall, it was too much. 

But they looked at me, pulling their head next to my ear, they whispered to me. 

"If you like, you don't have to suffer. I can end you so you don't see your death." To hear his voice again, but it wasn't mischievous instead it was solemn, sad. 

Gently pulling Shadow into a hug, holding him close as I breath, grasping. 

  
  


Not needing to speak, I nodded my head in the crook of his neck. I could feel a hand, but then there was nothing...


End file.
